militaryengagementandreconnaissancecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason 'Silver' Kane
Name: Jason 'Silver' Kane Age: 28 Gender: Male Race: Caucasian with a touch of Native American Appearance: Jason stands easily just on the edge of six feet tall with a solid build to him. His eyes are an intense green that seem to speak of the experiences he has had, a single scar runs over his right eye and another covers an inch along his left cheek. His hair is short, messy sort of style that is in a bad need of a trim, with a black short beard around his mouth, chin and upper lip to match. His body has numerous scars from his time as a Ranger, knife wounds, bullet holes, animal bites and even ones caused by his own stupidity. Clothing/Armor: Ranger Combat Armour that has had some serious modification done to it, the helmet has been polished and cleaned up with the radio in the helmet fixed to working order and the re-breather/gas filter has been modified. The armour itself sports thicker shoulder plates and forearm plates. Two bandoleers are affixed to it as well, one around his waist and the other over his shoulder and across his chest. His left arm fore-guard has the symbol of the Rangers on it The star and stripes with a bear and star. His right shoulder has a black band on it with his platoon's insignia which is a Lion head. Outside of his armour he wears the Merc Grunt outfit, white T shirt, black cargo pants with heavy leather boots. Weapons: A Ranger Issue Anti-Material Rifle that has carbon Fiber parts fixed to it, a Bi-pod fixed to the base of the weapon for extra stability when prone and the Magazines are extended to take twelve rounds instead of Eight. As a sidearm he has a .45 auto pistol that comes with a Silencer fitted, holstered on his thigh. Combat knife. Occupation; Former NCR Ranger, Hunter/Bounty Hunter Skills: Marksmanship, Stealth, Survival, equipment maintenance and modification, Close Quarters Combat. Strengths: Weaknesses: Easy to Anger, Detached from most situations. Finds it difficult to trust or get close to people. Very specialized as a Sniper or Advanced Scout, can fulfill other roles but with some difficulty due to his specialization. Personality: Jason is generally approachable in most situations, though it is often wise to not waste his time with idle or useless banter while he is on a contract of one kind or another as everything has a time and a place. He refuses to talk about the things that happened while he was a ranger and what lead to him leaving the NCR, preferring to keep those stories where they are. Completely desensitized to the destruction and death that occurs in the wastes, considering it common and something everyone should get used to. He shows respect to those who show it in return and likewise shows none to those who show none. Bio: Jason was born inside the NCR governed territories, his father was a Farmer who grew Tobacco and maize and brewed their own alcohol from it. Usually pure alcohol that was useful for sterilization and medical treatment rather than drinking. He worked the farms while getting an education from his Mother whom was originally a Vault city dweller, at the age of sixteen Jason joined the NCR military, working his way through bootcamp. He did well on the ranges and surprisingly well when it came to his ability to get around unnoticed and was given a recommendation to go through Ranger training. Jason powered through the training, struggling in some areas but pushed through with sheer determination, coming close to dropping out several times. Eventually he passed the training and became a fully fledged ranger at 21, He was sent to the front lines and beyond, working with a team of twelve to scout out Legion supply lines. It was here he earned his Ranger combat armour, his squad had been ambushed by a larger legion raiding force which killed or captured the rangers with him. He was left for dead among a pile of bodies, while half his squad was taken back to the nearby camp. Wounded but alive, Jason followed them, not risking potshots against the legionaries in case he hit one of his own. He waited until they reached the main camp where he watched from afar, he looked through his scope and saw some of his men, random civilians or merchants whom had crossed these raiders all on crosses ready to be crucified. Others were in cages further away from the main camp. He snuck down under the cover of the night and cut a hole in the fence where three of his men were, two of which were in better health than the other survivor. They retreated back to the hill he had been watching from, where they made the choice to end the lives of the others they were in no condition to rescue, Jason was the one whom killed three of his men on those posts. It was days later that they got back to a settlement, getting treatment from a local followers of the apocalypse outpost. Infection had taken its toll, Jason had nearly lost his arm to it, while the other three had treatment of varying degrees of severity. Eventually after the treatment they had reached an NCR ranger outpost with an easy ride back to their HQ. Jason had decided on their trip home that no matter what he would leave the Rangers, having not been able to handle what he had seen and done anymore. They were all issued with the Black armour for their efforts of going to hell and back and surviving, Jason took the armour and left the rangers, he was aged 26. Two years of travel, working on odd jobs, hunting, scavenging, bounty hunting, whatever jobs came his way. Eventually he wound up in the Capital wasteland